


It Was In Spring (#41 Spring)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [168]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started in the spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was In Spring (#41 Spring)

“It was in the spring. The nights were still cold. There was a snow flower, red, near the cabin door. Those only come out just after the snow melts.”

“And what were you feeling?” Bradford asked.

“Terror, shame, desperation. I shouldn’t have wanted what I wanted.”

“But you went anyway?”

Ian shrugged. “It was Charlie.”

“You trusted him.”

“I…” Ian stuttered. “He had no reason to hold it over me.” Ian went quiet remembering long ago fears. “I had been hunting hard all winter. I was so tired. Charlie promised he’d make things right and Eppes don’t break their promises.”


End file.
